redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Falos
Falos is the Second-in-Command of Damien’s horde and the Tertiary Antagonist of the Fanfiction, “The Evening Light of Noonvale.” Biography Return to Marshank When Damien and his horde of vermin ventured to Marshank, Falos had reported that nothing unnusual or bad had happened. During the first night at Marshank, he and a nameless ermine stood guard as Damien slept, but Damien’s rest was disturbed by a nightmare. The fox asked his Commander if he was attacked but Damien lashed out at Falos and then told him that Golfang would relieve him in the morning. The Hunt for Slaves Damien was explaining to Falos about owning slaves. Falos scoffed at Damien when he was told not to whip or beat the slaves, unless they lie, slacked off, or rebelled. When Damien had put Golfang in temporary care of Marshank, Falos chimmed in and told Damien they should use the creatures of Keller’s village as slaves. Damien the told him and Golfang his plan, to make Marshank a walled community. Just as he and Damien were about to leave, a member of the Gawtrybe intruded, a squirrel named Asukka, son of Wakka the Chieftain of the Gawtrybe. Damien battled the squirrel and bested him. Falos then intervened and snatched the stone axe from Asukka’s paws. He then brought over the tomahawk for Damien to see. After Asukka had regained consciousness from the punch by Damien, he was ordered to release the squirrel from his bindings. Falos complied, he and Golfang guarded Asukka and Damien as they were having a discussion. He witnessed that Damien told Asukka that he would let him go, if he never returned to Marshank. Falos and Damien watched as Asukka was escorted out of Marshank, he asked if he needed to track the squirrel, but Damien told him it was unneccessary. In the Marshank longhouse, he and a few trackers were gearing up to hunt and capture their slaves. When they eventually were near Keller’s village, he hid in the foliage from a vole washing his face in a pond. Damien ordered him and his trackers to circle around the vole, so that he could sneak up from behind him. After the vole complied with Damien, they used him as bait to lure in the unsuspecting citizens of the village. Damien and Falos appeared from out of the shadows, tied each and everybeast that wasn’t apart of Marshank’s Army, and lead them back to the Fortress. Snuffing Out the Traitors When Damien and Falos returned home, Damien ordered Falos to cut the bindings of their new slaves. Golfang ran up to the two bearing bad news. Falos and Golfang attended Grann’s execution, after Grann was brutally executed Damien ordered the fox to lead the slaves to the compound. Confrontation with Brome Falos told Damien that he would be heading out to capture more slaves, Damien told Falos to bring a few weasels and rats with him. Golfang, however, was skeptical, afraid that Falos not might make it back. Falos and his trackers geared up and marched out of Marshank. He eventually arrived at Brome’s camp, where he used Celandine as a hostage to get Brome and his crew to Marshank, however, things didn’t go according to plan, Asukka and his warriors along with Bargah and his shrews ambushed the fox and his trackers. Celandine bit his paw, he then ordered his beasts to kill every single one of them. The fox attempted to escape by slinking off into the foliage but was caught by Grayhound. Before Falos could react, Grayhound drove his battle axe in the center of the fox’s skull, ending his wretched life. Category:Villains Category:Foxes Category:Vermin